


Confessions

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Summary: You always had a crush on Steve Rogers, but knew you nothing would become of it since you were new to the team and he was also your superior.Author’s Notes: written for @buckyforeverprincess 1K DrabblefesThis is my first fic in a very long time and my first ever Avengers related fic, and I’m new to posting fics on tumblr so please bear with me. Hopefully you all like it. Keeping this at 500 words or less was quite difficult for me. LOL. Please leave feedback, constructive criticism welcome; it will help me with writing and sharing more in the future. Thank you in advance.





	Confessions

_ His perfect blue eyes bore into you.  His fingers skimmed over your body barely touching you and yet you could feel the heat they left behind.  His breath on your skin heated you to the core and all you could do was moan in response. It was torture and he knew it.  He relished in making you squirm beneath him and it made you both hot and frustrated at the same time. You had longed for this moment where you could scream out his name as he as he penetrated you over and over again harder and harder with each thrust of his hips til you were begging to find your release.  It was like he could read your mind and knew exactly how to touch you to make you come undone. Your breath ragging, your eyes clenched shut and just then an annoying buzzing sound startled you.  _

You let out a groan as your eyes flew open and you picked up your alarm clock and threw it across the room annoyed that you were yanked out of your perfect dream.  Reluctantly you got out of bed to get ready for the morning briefing. 

Each day for a week it was like this, just as you were about to fulfill your wildest desires your damn alarm would be blaring in the background.  

The team was beginning to notice that you were easily agitated.  You decided you needed to do something when Bucky asked you to hand him a coffee mug and you bit his head off.  So you headed to the gym. You didn’t know how long you had been running and as far as you knew you were still alone, but when you saw movement in your perherphial your feet to stumbled, thankfully you were able to catch yourself before you face planted on the treadmill.

_ Hey was wondering where you’ve been. Sorry to startle you.  _

_ Oh...hey Steve...Yeah sorry just thought I’d try and sneak in a little workout _

_ Um you’ve been down here for two hours _

_ I guess I really needed to release som...Tension. _

You realized that you may have over done it when your legs felt like jelly and your could barely stand.  Lucky for you Steve was there to catch you before you fell. The problem now was that all those thoughts you were trying to push out of your mind, came flooding back the moment you were in Steve’s arms.  You could feel your heart racing and your breath quicken as you felt your body pressed up against his hard chest and when you looked up into those damn blue eyes you knew you were done for. You gently pushed yourself away before you could do something you might later regret and rushed out of the gym leaving Steve confused. 

Rushing through the halls you ran into Bucky, Sam, and Nat. 

_ Sam: Hey slow down there ‘Speedy’ _

_ Nat: Where you off to in such a hurry? _

_ Y/N: Sorry, can’t talk.  _ **_If you need me I’ll be at church; confessing my sins._ **


End file.
